Eyes of Rebellion
by KHgirl2013
Summary: An Experiment. A Girl. A Mistake. She was a young girl when it happened. An explosion ripped apart your world, shattered all worlds. What caused the explosion? Well, you did. How are you going to deal with it now? How will it be put back together, if it even can be? And, what does it have to do with the people who are calling themselves 'Rebels' Might use crossovers. Enjoy!


**_Report # 529:_** _It is day 500 since I began this experiment. I have decided, as listed previously, to give a complete synopsis of all past research every 50 days._

 _My current findings include a vortex continuum (that allows travel to completely different ecosystems with various flora and fauna on each habitat. Some are closer to others in their various forms. For example, I am grouping these 'worlds' based on their main climate biomes, major type of creatures found (humanoid, feline, reptilian, etc...) and whether there is magic to be found. (Sometimes referred to as 'magik, magick, or majik with other variations) 'Worlds' with magic are either type 1(with magic) or type 2 (without magic) The predominate biome is notated by a. (insert corresponding numeral here). For instance, the 'world' that its inhabitance calls 'Agrabah' would be 1.1 a 'world' with magic whose primary biome is a desert. The type of major intelligent life forms that are there are listed behind the numerical listing. Using the previously noted 'world' as another example, this would be noted as "1.1 humanoid." Each 'world' has parts that are unique to it and it alone. This is remarkable because each varying form of life has its own set of abilities. Take a 'world' known by its natives as 'Spira', notated as 1.41 humanoid, some of the natives have magical abilities. They frequently reference a 'black magick' and a 'white magick'. From my findings other 'worlds' reference similar types of magic._

 _But only certain people possess these abilities. That begs the questions: why do they have the gift? What makes them have magical abilities? Is there a way to isolate the variables that cause magic? Can these abilities be transferred to other life forms?_

 _This leads me to my current area of analysis. I have acquired the deceased physical forms from 'worlds' that I have documented evidence of distinct magical abilities. Over the last 47 days I have compared both the bodies of subjects with magical abilities and subjects without. Today was a breakthrough. I can not only trace genealogy back through magical families and determine whether or not their offspring will have the gift of magic, but I have isolated the physical variable that I believe determines the possession of magic in the offspring. It is done in the same way that tracing the colorings of the offspring back through the parents-this variable is as much a part of the being as anything else. It can be found in every single strand of DNA that I have extracted and conducted a thorough search on; from heart tissue to brain tissue to skin tissue to muscle tissue to sebaceous tissue. But whenever I try to infuse this isolated stand into another living being's DNA the subject dies. There have been 37 tests of this process thus far._

 _I propose that there is another piece to the puzzle that I am missing...What is missing from my current subjects? The only thing that springs to mind is life itself. All of my tests thus far have been conducted on deceased remains. What if the implied 'soul' that most religions reference is, in actuality, the conduit of this magical variable? Without such a conduit the strand in the DNA seems to siphon energy from any source it can. That is my hypothesis as to why the living subjects I have attempted to infuse with magical DNA have ceased to viable. What if...? I must look into this further._

 ** _Report # 723:_** _It is day 623 of my ongoing experiment on possible 'worlds' and subsequently, magical abilities and their effects on living subjects when an infusion is attempted._

 _The results of my last test were favorable. Very favorable indeed. 4 days previous, as stated in entry #714, I had acquired a living specimen from 1.3 humanoid, referred to as either 'Gran Pulse' or 'Cocoon' depending on which area you are in. This subject possesses not only magical abilities, but appears to have suburb physical health and excellent agility. (Note: look into this at a later date) The subject is female and appears to be about 22 years of age, possibly younger. She has a very interest marking on her_ _upper_ _le_ _ft thigh_ _. At first I was tempted to say it was a tattoo, but then the black tribal markings changed to reveal a red eye of sorts. I believe it to be either sentient or somehow connected to her emotional balance. Unless these markings can be hidden anywhere on the people of 1.3 humanoid GP/C, I suggest that this is unique to her._

 _After further examination of tissue and cells contained therein, I have determined that she should not possess magic at all in the first place. My data was inconclusive as support for either. Some of the DNA strands had the magic variable while others did not. With further consideration and tests on the subject I have concluded that while she does not have inborn magic, she does have magic. The DNA that has the isolated strand for magic is found most often near the marking. Directly in the skin that the marking is found all strands of DNA contain the magical strand. My hypothesis on this phenomenon is that the marking is aiding, or even causing, the rapid change of her DNA into magically compatible strands. It is unknown whether this rapid transformation has any lasting effects on the subject's physical or mental stability._

 _If my former hypothesis is proven true then my studies on this matter have not been in vain. It would be conclusive evidence that magic can be, for lack of a better term, given to someone who does not possess it originally. I will study this for more evidence._

 ** _Report # 798:_** _It is day 657 of my ongoing experiment. Live subject 1 from 1.3 humanoid GP/C is no longer viable. It appears that the rapid transformation of DNA did indeed have disastrous side-effects. The subject kept mentioning, when the tranquilizers wore off, something called a 'Focus' and that she 'needed to complete it.' The subject's motions just before the reinstatement of tranquilizers were frenzied and desperate. Not too long after 11:48 this morning the subject transformed into a grotesque creature that barely resembled a humanoid form at all. It appeared to have no gender, or higher cognitive abilities. The magic remained; however, the creature became wild and attacked anything and everything. The only logical course of action was to destroy it._

 _Do all forms of given magic result is such tragedy? I do not believe so. As I write this I have begun a group of 7 life forms that I have tried to give the same strand of DNA as was found directly on live subject 1's marking. As of this moment all are viable and developing. I have high hopes for the future of my experiment_

 ** _Report # 1,012:_** _The day is now 893 of the ongoing experiment on magical capabilities. I have done it! I have a successful human infusion of magical abilities. The subject has not shown any immediate signs of breakdown and appears to be taking the change quite well. I used the altered version of the metamorphosis found in live subject 1 from 1.3 humanoid GP/C and combined it with the process I found in live subjects 18 and 21 from 1.6 humanoid S/E who grew into their magical powers over time at around the onset of puberty._

 _It is unknown how the onset of puberty will affect the human subject. If all previous animal tests with this combination are to be trusted there should be no issue aside from the occasional outburst of magical energy when the physical form fails to release the proper amount from time to time. (From around every week to every year, it is unknown how long the gap between power releases must be to keep the subject in optimal health.) For now the best course of action would be to observe the subject until further discovery._

 ** _Report # 3,907:_** _It is now day 2,864 of my experiment. I am now in hiding from the very thing of my creation. There was a miscalculation in my execution of human testing. While I had tested the animals from after weening; I made the foolish mistake to deviate from the safe path to go down the quicker path. With the human subject I started directly after birth. Everything the subject ate was infused with the optimal formula for magical development. The subject, no, she, as I have decided that this testing must not continue, gave off a massive amount of energy. I thought that I had been taking precautions to avoid this very thing. She had been letting off what had seemed to be the appropriate amount of energy for a girl her size and maturity, but I was wrong. I was so, terribly wrong. The type of energy that she let off was the kind I have been trying to get my hands on these past eight years._

 _It had the power to mutate and change the DNA of others around her into magical DNA. How this power became hers I do not know. I only know that I should have alerted her to what was happening; to what she could do...my foolish self decided that such a young child couldn't comprehend what was going on to her. I should've listened, I should've listened...I can only hope that the damage did not spread too far. As I write this I can physically feel my body changing, I know the rays hit me, but I know not what I shall become._

 _To whoever finds this report, do not pity her. Do not be afraid of her, she is just as afraid as you are._

 _Protect her, for she has something to be protected. Life is something to be protected._

 _Protect what is left of ~~~~~ =====._

~Eyes of Rebellion~

 **So? How did you like that so far?**

 **I would greatly appreciate input and critiques. This is a rewrite of my previous story, also titled 'Eyes of Rebellion.' I felt that I had to re-do it because my writing style had advanced and changed so much since I first started it.**


End file.
